Hitherto, headwears have each been made of cloth, and the brim thereof has been produced by laminating plural pieces of cloth and then sewing or stitching the pieces. However, when it rains, cloth gets wet and absorbs rainwater so as to become heavy and deform. Recently, therefore, there have been used headwears made of synthetic resin, or headwears wherein only a brim thereof is made of synthetic resin.
Suggested is, for example, a cap comprising a peak having a core made of a low-level-foamed PE plate wherein the peak is formed into a curved face form by heating and pressing and is further rapidly cooled, thereby attaining the “shape retention” thereof (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-218120
However, the peak of the cap is a peak which undergoes only high-temperature pressing and rapid cooling; accordingly, the shape retention is different from the shape retention defined in the present invention. Thus, the cap has drawbacks that a user cannot give a desired shape to the cap with ease and further pressing work into the curved face shape is necessary so that costs for the work increase.